


Wort

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Scissoring, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s





	Wort

It was weird, how rapidly the universe had changed.

A mere eleven months ago, had Tina seen the seven foot three creature, complete with her slitted amber eyes and four mandibles, she would have put a bullet in her head.

But now, when her eyes fall upon the towering alien, clad in regal armor the color of freshly spilled blood, Tina cannot help but smile.

Tyr 'Aunor smiles back in her own way, the expression understood only by those that had interacted with Sangheili on a daily basis.

In the time since the end of the Great War, the clash that pitted human and alien against themselves and each other, the Elites, led by Arbiter Thel of House Vadam had been cooperating with humanity in joint operations to stamp out the remnants of the war.

Animosity and mistrust ran deep within the veterans of the war, memories of the atrocities committed in the pursuit of victory.

It would take time for these wounds to heal, Human and Sangheili hoping that through cooperation such a thing may occur.

Tyr was less than pleased to be among those that were not of her own race, Tina with glaring eyes replaying all the deaths she witnessed at the hands of Elites, the two mere inches apart, sizing the other up.

No violence occurred that day, come next morning did Tina give pause when first she walked into the exercise room, finding Tyr with her back to the human landing swift, powerful jabs into the punching bag.

Each blow caused the whole thing to sway, chain that held to the ceiling creaking as it rocked to and fro.

As much as she loathed the sight of the alien, Tina could not help but admire the technique she used.

For something that had to bend her head to fit through most doorways, Tyr moved alarmingly fast, well toned arms almost a blur as they delivered a series of punches and elbows.

After a minute or two of just watching Tyr wail on the poor bag, she stops, sweat beading on her long neck, shoulders rising and falls steadily.

"Are you merely going to observe me, or did you have another reason to be here?" The rumbling baritone that was Tyrs voice asks.

Freeing herself from the stupor she had fallen into, Tina wills her legs to carry her towards the treadmill.

"Ain't much to observe in all honesty" The human retorts, setting the machine to a light jog.

Tyr clacks her mandibles together in silent contempt, watching as the smaller creature runs in place.

Her legs, impressive in the amount of muscle they have, flex and stretch with every movement, Tyr looking on as Tina continues, even as the Sangheili begins to wonder if she was going to stop.

She does not, Tyr genuinely surprised by how someone could run for that long without growing tired.

The Elites gaze does not go unnoticed, Tina turning to face Tyr with a lopsided grin.

"Like what you see?" She asks, still jogging and not sounding winded in the slightest.

Tyr looks away, muttering quietly as she resumes her assault on the punching bag, the pair trying their hardest to not stare.

This silence between them stretches on for awhile, Tina at last turning the machine off to plop down on a bech, downing a swig of water from her bottle.

Around this time Tyr also stops, seating herself to the humans immediate left, a towl in one four fingered hand dabbing her face.

Without really thinking, Tina offers the bottle to her, Tyr eyeing it for a second before taking a drink.

"Thank you" The Elite hums as she hands it back.

Their fingers touch, although neither would admit it, the contact had them both with shivers going down their spines.

"Yeah" Tina mumbles, the pair silent as they just sit side by side, at least until Tina stands up.

"Wanna go a couple rounds?" She asks.

Tyr blinks luminous eyes.

"You cannot be serious" 

The human smiles, "I am. Lets see what ya got." 

Huffing, the elite stands, dwarfing Tina eith the shadow she casts alone.

"You do understand you shall lose?" Tyr questions

Tina bats her eyes, "Don't sound too sure, Big Bertha" 

They back up until they are in the center of the room, arms raised and fists clenched as the two begin to circle each other.

Tina strikes first, leaning forth and launching a right jab aimed at Tyrs toned gut.

The elite hops back, using and open palm to bat away the punch in an attempt to knock her foe off balance.

Tina uses the momentum to deliver a spinning backfist that Tyr blocks with her forearm, free hand winding up a haymaker that Tina ducks under. 

Tyr bringing up her leg to try and knee Tina in the face, the human leaning one side.

Using the opportunity, Tina wraps her arms arlund Tyrs waist, the suddenness of the impact, coupled with Tyr currently standing on one foot sends her falling, the smaller human with her arm on the elites neck, other poised and aimed square at her face.

"Impressive" Tyr admits, "Most impressive"

Tina smirks at this, some tiny portion of her mind enjoying the fact that she has one of the big bad Elites currently pinned and at her mercy.

"Us humans are full of surprises" Tina says, watching as Tyr seems to contemplate her next statement.

"Would you be willing to show me?" 

Tina falters when she notes the purr at the end of Tyrs words, this conflict being enough for the Sangheili to roll over, at least 300 or more pounds of pure muscle leaving Tina utterly helpless.

"I might" The human replies despite the current situation, watching as Tyr leans forth, mandibles spreading so the teeth inside them may nip at Tina's throat, which suddenly feels tight as her breathing takes on a husky tone.

Resting a hand in the back ogmf the aliens forward leaning head, Tina moans when she feels one claw tipped palm snake inside her shirt, massaging and kneading the pillowy flesh of her breasts, Tyr letting out a gasp when the humans hand traces along the sensitive flesh the lined her ear holes.

Tina smirks at hearing such a noise come from Tyr, watching as the alien pulls back to stare with lustful desire, standing so she may do away with the tight fitting materials that covers her body, Tina doing likewise, watching as the Elite falls into a sit, legs spread in invitation.

Complying with eagerness, Tina crawls over, relishing the smooth texture of Tyrs skin, eyes lock on the slit before her, which is peeled open to reveal inner flesh a reddish purple in color, a thick and intoxicating musk making Tina's own nether regions grow wet.

Leaning forth, one hand on Tyrs stomach, Tina flicks her tongue across the outer folds, this bringing forth a soft noise of approval from the elite.

The flavor is thick, heady and tangy, Tina pushing her tongue inside to elict more sweet sounds, Tyr with eyes lidded watching as Tina pulls out to suck on the aliens engorged clit, to make things better, she feels one of Tinas fingers slip in just under her chin, which works steadily as it stimulates her hard nub.

Moaning all the louder, Tyr pulls Tina back right as she feels the pressure grow.

"Hmm?" The human asks, giggling softly as Tyr hoists on of the humans legs, looping over it so their wet snatches are mashed together.

Tina, mewling in delight, begins to grind her dripping pussy against Tyrs, who bucks her hips back, the two shuddering all over as the pleasure washes over them.

Gripping the humans Knee, Tyr growls as she applies a hand to their snatches, rubbing her thumb over Tinas mound to make her swoon.

Sweat making their skin slick, breathing heavy and hot, Tina lets out a high keening note as she bursts onto Tyrs pussy, which is soon twitching and covulsing as she reaches her own orgasm, the pair panting and growling as they continue to hump each other.

Tina feels the knot in her gut be pulled taught, her orgasm sensitive cunt tingling as she cums again, eyes rolling up as Tyrs love juices drench the humans waist.

They continue to frenzidly scissor each other for the better of the next five minutes, left covered in a sheen of cunt fluid and sweat when they finally decide to take a break.

Even then, Tina cuddles up against Tyrs chest, suckling on one of the aliens massive e cup tits nipples, grinding her slit agaist Tyrs thigh, who is busy humping Tina other hand which slowly but steadily slides in and out of her love tunnel.

At last, when the two are left utterly exhausted, they just lay there, Tina finding it in her to ask.

"What do you think?"

Tyr responds swiftly.

"I think we should go another round tomorrow"


End file.
